Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control program and the like which can be executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus including a display unit, and a storage unit storing scan data.
Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus including a display unit, and a storage unit storing scan data, images based on the scan data stored in the storage unit are displayed on the display unit. Then, a successive scanning process is carried out when images of a new document are added to the images displayed on the display unit. The successive scanning process refers to a scanning process carried out when it is desired to collect up the scan data stored in the storage unit and the scan data of the new document. If the successive scanning process is carried out, then in addition to the images displayed previously on the display unit, the images based on the scan data of the new document are displayed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-64944 discloses one example of the successive scanning process.